howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
Immortality
Immortality is the ability to be live forever. Due to the very broad nature of this ability, several different methods by which a character may attain immortality have been created. It is strongly suggested that the specifics of a character's immortality be specified on that user's page. Types Eternal Life - Also known as agelessness. Characters with this type of immortality will never die of old age nor age in any way. Additionally, the user could be immune to natural diseases. *Causes: **Healing Factor: The user's cells may regenerate more "perfectly" than normal, preventing decay in organ function. **Timeless: The user predates, exists outside of, or transcends time, and thus is not affected by aging or any other effects that involve the passage of time. *Effects: **Unaffected by age based abilities. **Likely immunity to natural diseases. *Weaknesses: **User can still be killed by conventional means. **Unnatural diseases could still affect the user. Resilience - The user does not regenerate from damage, but cannot be killed. Users with this type of immortality won't recover from wounds in any abnormal manner, but simply won't die regardless of injury. *Causes: **Animated Corpse: The user may be an undead, with each part of their body being animated by some means other than their actual bodily connections. **Amortality: The user may exist outside the concepts of life and death, and thus won't be affected by conventional injuries. *Effects: **Eternal Life. **Users are affected by, but will not die from, age based abilities. **Users may be able to "power through" diseases and poisons, despite still being hampered by them. *Weaknesses: **If a user's muscles are destroyed they'll remain paralyzed forever. **Other than being unable to die, users are indistinguishable from a regular human. **Aging will still affect the user, it just won't kill them. **Users may still be killed by Soul Manipulation. Regeneration - The user recovers from any damage, healing major injuries that would otherwise kill a normal person. *Causes: **Healing Factor: The user's cells works at an advanced rate, quickly healing any injuries in the user's body while simultaneously overwriting age based damage. **Self-Repairing: The user is a non-biological being, and instead of regenerating conventionally they can re-assemble their lost parts and limbs. Some users are capable of replacing destroyed parts with other materials. **Negation: User does not regenerate in a conventional way, instead they negate the damage in their body by powers such Time Manipulation (reverting time to the point it weren't injured) or Wound Transferal (transferring injuries to others, healing themselves in the process). *Effects: **Injuries heal faster, with the exact extent of the user's regeneration being variable. **Users are unaffected by age based abilities. **Users are generally immune to diseases or poisons. *Weaknesses: **User may be unable to recover from certain injuries, such beheading or heart impaling. **Unnatural diseases and poisons may still affect the user. **Regeneration may not heal damage caused by Soul Manipulation or Mind Manipulation. **Death Manipulation and other life based abilities may bypass regeneration. Deathless - The user can't be killed since they aren't alive to begin with. The user could have been never created, or they are otherwise in a state that transcends life and death. *Causes: **Amortality: User exists in a state of unbirth, neither alive, dead, or undead. **Nonexistence: User was never created or does not exist at all. **Transcendence: The user is beyond death, and is not affected by the concept of simply dying. *Effects: **Eternal Life. **Regeneration. **Immunity to Death, Soul and Life Manipulation. *Weaknesses: **User may be destroyed by Void Manipulation and/or Existence Erasure. **The user may be vulnerable to Sealing. **Conceptual attacks may affect the user. Resurrection - The user can die, though after a certain period of time they will be able to bring themselves back to life. *Causes: **Self-Resurrection: User can come back to life, partially or completely reforming their body. **Parasitic: User has the ability to jump to another body or object, transferring their soul, mind, or essence. **Cloning: Once dead, the user's consciousness or mind passes to another prepared vessel. **Reincarnation: Once dead, the user is born again, maintaining their soul. *Effects: **Indirect Eternal Life. **Despite being affected by conventional Death Manipulation, the user may come back to life after death. *Weaknesses: **User may not be able to come back to life if their soul or mind is destroyed, erased, or absorbed. **In the case of biological parasitism, the user may not be capable of possessing an organism that is too far injured. **Memories may be lost if the character reincarnates. Undead - The user has died but has been brought back through some means, and they are now unable to die once again in a natural way. *Causes: **Animated Corpse: User is a walking corpse, either made by necromancy, parasitism or some other resurrection. An animated corpse could be a zombie, mummy, vampire, or many other creatures. **Disembodied Soul: The user is a soul with no physical form, either because it died and remained in the living world or is a native being of the underworld. This category covers ghost, spirits, ghouls, wraiths, and others. **Living Dead: The user is a corporeal manifestation of an already dead being. Different from an animated corpse, the user its a dead being that still possesses vitality within. *Effects: **Longevity or Eternal Life. **Immunity to natural diseases and poisons. **Possibly limitless stamina. **Unaffected by conventional Death Manipulation. **Likely resistance to pain. *Weaknesses: **User can still be destroyed. **Animated corpses generally possesses a rotten body that falls apart over time. **Holy weapons usually cause severe damage to the undead. **May need to consume flesh, blood or other types of life force to sustain themselves. Inorganic - The user is an inorganic being, being made of machinery, inanimate objects, minerals or any other non-biological substance. *Causes: **Artificial Intelligence: The user is an AI, such as a machine or android. **Cyborization: Organs in the user are replaced by non-biological substitutes, preventing natural aging. **Animated Object: The user is an object that was brought to life by an external power such magic or elemental control. *Effects: **Longevity or Eternal Life. **Immunity to natural diseases and poisons. **Unaffected by Biological Manipulation. **May have limitless stamina. *Weaknesses: **AIs may be vulnerable to Technology and Electricity Manipulation. **Some animated objects may be mindless, and thus lacks intelligence and reasoning. **Can still be destroyed. Reliant - The user can't die as long as one or many objects, beings, souls, or concepts still remain intact or exist. *Causes: **Object-Dependent Immortality: The user's soul is infused inside a particular object, from which they can regenerate in the event of their death. **Deity Guardianship: The user is being guarded by a god or divine being, and will be brought back to life even if killed. **Bounded Soul: The user's soul is bound to another being, so neither one can die as long as the other lives. **Concept-Dependent Immortality: The user won't die as long a particular concept still exists. *Effects: **Eternal Life. **Possible Regeneration, self-resurrection and/or invulnerability. **Possible immunity to Death Manipulation, or at the very least, the user will likely come back to life in the event they do die. *Weaknesses: **Destroying the source of immortality or the link between the user will, at the very least, completely nullify their immortality and at worst will kill the user. **The user may be affected by Sealing. Category:Powers